Or
by Topaz-B
Summary: My view on the end of season 6 wedding, whose it is, why Ted's so anxious, etc.  Takes place the week before. R&R
1. Chapter 1  Saturday

Robin Scherbatsky took a gulp of the scotch in her hands, grimacing at the taste. After the sugary sweet shots she'd been forced to endure, her beloved drink was harsh on her throat, mirroring the echoes in her heart. Looking at the frivolity that surrounded her, the women drunkenly clinging to each other and toasting the most obscure things.

"How you holding up champ?" Lily Aldrin slid onto the bar stool beside her. Robin swirled her scotch.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, all this." She gestured to the shrieking women around her.

"Psssssh yeah." She said, overdoing the grandeur in her voice. She set her glass down on the counter with a click audible in even the messy bar. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you know…" Lily trailed off as Nora walked up to them, tripping and leaning on Robin's back as if adding insult to injury.

"Sorry." She said, grinning and laughing. "I'm a bit tipsy." She waved the bartender her way. "But that's fine because I'm getting married!" The cheer went up from the women who'd joined her for her hen party. Lily and Robin joined in, raising their glasses, albeit Robin's was lifted half-heartedly. Nora ordered another shot and one for Robin. "Come on Robin, its all because of you." She said, pressing it into her hand. "Budge up!" Robin gave a half smile and proceeded to do the shot, double tapping it against the bar when she went to slam the empty glass down.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lily said again, watching Nora's back as she receded back into the crowd.

"I'm fine." Robin said, picking up her glass once more. "Robin Scherbatsky is always fine." She took a deep swig, draining her glass in the hope the amber liquid would quench the burning in her chest.

* * *

><p>Barney Stinson watched the never ending parade of spangled, sparkled, stilettoed women parade across the stage in front of him. He sipped his scotch and gestured at the double-D'ed wonder working the pole, nodding his approval to Ted. Marshall, still not quite comfortable with the whole strip club idea, sat with his arms crossed, uncrossing only to reach for his beer or to slap Barney a high five.<p>

"Dude you're getting married." Ted said, 3 shots in and eyeing a fourth. Barney nodded.

"I know right." He took a wad of bills out of the pocket of his suit. _Tailored Armani Ted, handcrafted specifically to suit me, right down to the last millimeter._ "Who would've thought it was me who'd be next." A grin spread across his face. Ted took his next shot, prompting Marshall to see the look on his face as he swallowed, hard, and the grimace that wasn't quite his usual after drink look.

"How're you holding up buddy?" He said when Barney had been pulled up onto the stage. Ted groaned.

"It's just, I never thought Barney would beat me." Ted said, fiddling with the beer bottle on the table, staring again at the tray of shots Barney had ordered. Marshall pulled it back from him.

"Four is enough Ted, you don't want to repeat the pineapple incident." Marshall stopped and looked thoughtful. "Although it might clear up what was up with the pineapple."

"Can we get back to my most recent trauma please?" Ted raised his voice a little, dragging Marshall back to the present.

"Look dude, its no big thing. I mean, look at Barney." Barney was currently being cuffed him to a throne they'd rolled out from behind the stage. "Any girl who'd be willing to marry him so fast…" He trailed off, and Ted knew the both of them were thinking about the whirlwind month long relationship that led to Barney and Nora's wedding. Neither of them were quite sure what was behind the abruptness of it.

"I know dude, I know." Ted was again contemplating his situation, the whole ongoing Zoey fiasco and his quest for the perfect woman, of which he knows she isn't. "I just"

"You don't even have to say it Bro." Marshall said, giving him a half grin as they watched a blindfold get Drawn over Barney's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2  Sunday

**Ok, realized what I'd forgotten to do in the last chapter. This is the wedding that they show at the end, but I'm proposing it happens somewhere in the seventh season, and this is all stemming from the glimpse we'll be given.**

* * *

><p>Their hangovers pounding in their respective heads, Robin and Lily were sitting up as best they could in the morning after brunch. Nora had a pair of dark shades on the table in front of her, but was otherwise fine, talking animatedly, and loudly, to the girls at the table with them.<p>

"Goddamn perfect… can't even get a hangover… stupid accent…" Robin was muttering under her breath, stabbing the pancake on her plate and tearing at it with the knife. It made her feel somehow better, as she looked up and pretended to smile at some joke Nora was telling. Lily bumped her knee under the table with her own, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"God she's chipper…" She had a tuna melt beside her plate of bacon, and had finally relented to her non-milkshake fate (the restaurant had guaranteed it impossible). Robin nodded.

"I know… this is every morning at work."

"How can Barney stand it?" And there it was, that shock, like a splash of cold water in her face, like ice trickling down her back. She hoped her face didn't give it away. Then again, with the grimace she'd been fighting all morning a wide-opened blank look might be an improvement.

"I don't know, he's comatose most mornings, unless he's dashing out of some girl's room." She pushed her fork around in the pile of eggs half-heartedly, her appetite suddenly diminished. Lily continued scrutinizing the 5 other women at the table, Nora's mother, two friends from England and 2 others from the WWN. Only 3 of them were in the actual wedding, the two girls from England and Robin herself. One was tiny, built like lily with piles of blonde hair on her head, the other about Nora's size, with dark hair and eyes.

Lily was fiddling with her water glass, and Robin could almost see the words of the sentence burning her lips.

"What?" She said, steeling herself for the worst.

"Nothing." Lily answered.

"Lily…" Robin drew out the last syllable. Lily huffed and blurted out her next sentence.

"It's just, are you really over Barney?" Robin felt the ice along her spine again, and fought to keep her face impassive.

"What? Of course." She said, willing the threatening blush away from her cheeks. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, call it a Lily thing." Lily said, looking at Nora again, blissfully chatting away to her mother.

"Well you have to get a hold on your Lily things." Robin flicked a piece of non-existent lint off of her pants, just to drag her eyes away from Lily's. "They're running rampant."

"I know." Lily looked at her. "Hey, maybe it's a hormone thing. Maybe I'm pregnant!" Hope flashed in her eyes. Robin rolled her own. "I know I know." She laughed, but the hope was still there.

"It'll happen." Robin said, answering Lily, her eyes suddenly somewhere else. "If its meant to be… it will…"

* * *

><p>Zoey hadn't exactly left Ted hollowed out, but then. He wasn't exactly whole either. The break up was horrible, true, but it could've been worse.<p>

The thoughts were racing through his mind as he sat in MacLaren's with Barney and Marshall, joining in the play by play of Barney's surprisingly tame bachelor party the night before.

"Guys, my dad was there." Barney hid his smile of pride. "I couldn't go all out. Believe me, Pandora was all set to open her box, if you know what I'm saying. Up top." He lifted his hand and Marshall high fived it.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to feel dirty or excited." Marshall said, Barney laughed.

"A little of both." The trio laughed again.

"What is up with strippers and these deep, thought out names." Ted interjected with the first thought in his mind, before they heard how quiet he was. "Like Pandora, or Artemis."

"Yeah, like they're boning up on their Greek while they're boning up some Greek. Up top!" He said it again and Marshall obliged again. Barney was in his zone. A night out, a new suit waiting for him to pick up in the morning (His wedding suit, how ironic, a suit made for dividing and conquering handing him up to be quartered and conquered) and a glass of scotch with his bro's.

But still it was there, that little niggling. A tiny pinprick at the back of his mind questioning his motives. Whether or not it was right to do as he was, for fear of closing himself off to what he was never sure if he wanted or not. A quick button job on his suits as opposed to the torn lining that he should have been getting repaired.

Marshall and Ted had moved onto naming strippers, and he chimed right back in.

"Candy." Marshall raised his eyebrows.

"Angel." Ted shot back.

"Chrystal Jumblers."

"Jiggles Galore." Barney jumped in with gusto.

"Ivanna Cumalot." This time Ted's eyebrows leapt skywards.

"Gypsy."

"Cherry Pie."

"Tawny Melons."

"Satine Smoothe."

"Destiny!" Barney laughed out, and then swallowed hard. Yeah… Destiny…


	3. Chapter 3 Monday

Chapter 3 - Monday

Barney held his arms out, and then took the lapels of his new suit in hand, turning side to side to examine himself in the mirror. His personal tailor was mopping his brow behind him.

"Its one of the most beautiful I've ever created." He said, before going into detail about the process of weeding out the absolute best silk worms, what goes into spinning the silk, how expensive it is a yard.

"Heh, please." Barney held his hand up. "When has money ever been an option?" His brother James came out of the changing room, pausing to look in another mirror of to the side.

"This is a definite yes." He turned, examining himself from every inch. "It's al almost perfect suit."

"Almost?" Barney almost choked it out. The tailor was mopping his brow nervously, his breath coming out in a squeak.

"If you're not pleased I can"

"Oh no, more than pleased. James said, turning in the mirror again. "The problem is, a certain little brother of mine has 2 best men and neither of them are me."

"What? James." He turned to look at his brother. "I told you why you couldn't be."

"Yeah yeah love of your life blah blah wedding this and that blah blah." James turned and grabbed Barney by his chin. "Things is bro, I can't help but feel like you're selling yourself short."

"The feeling is mutual…" Barney muttered it under his breath but James heard it. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the arrival of Marshall and Ted, in the morning suits the tailors assistant had adjusted for him. _Sorry bros, but he's top dollar._ James pulled Barney aside, the two of them leaving the tailor to fret over the careless stitching of his assistant, but still refuse to touch the inferior fabric.

"Look Barney…" James trailed off, his eyes searching his brother's for any hint of emotion over his next words. "I'm not sure if you"

"But I had to have two! I had to!" Barney blurted out, a whine in his voice and the upset child look on his face. "I promisedMarshallbut Ted's my Bro! I'm his best friend! And he deserves to be"

"Not that Barney." James cut him off, used to his brother's way of rushing ahead and babbling. He dropped his voice to where only he and Barney could hear. "It's just, I know there's something you're not telling me. Not telling yourself. Not telling Nora…" James let his voice come to a soft lilt, holding his breath before starting his next sentence. "Look Barn, I think that you and Robin need to have a talk."

"About what to get Nora, I totally agree." Barney jumped ahead again, turning from James's disappointed sigh. "Speaking of, its time to meet Scherbatsky and the bee at the bar."

"The bee?" Marshalllooked up. "Why is Lily a bee?"

"You know, a bee… buzzing down to the flower… little hands working the stamen… nose deep in nectar if you know what I'm saying. Up top!" He lifted his hand and no one reached for it. Marshall Mouth dropped in disgust and amazement. "You guys suck. Now, suit down!" He shuddered. "God that feels wrong."

* * *

><p>"Nice one Scherbatsky!" Barney tipped his drink at her, sending the usual shiver across her. She'd just put the capper on their discussion of fairies versus nymphs <em>Wings versus turns into a tree, which is easier to bang<em> by her "knothole/nuthole" pun. The argument was oddly brought about by Lily's remarking on a fairytale she was reading to her kindergarteners.

"Thanks guys, now I have to find a new story." Lily groaned. Ted was staring straight ahead, there and not there once again. His presence at the head of the table was barely registering with Robin, however, despite how their knees kept crashing into each other, or else she'd have asked him what was going on.

She was sitting across from Barney, quiet torture considering his baby blues refused to stay on her for long, which was probably for the best. She couldn't trust herself 3 scotches in and 4 shades low in her mood to look at him for long. She'd give away how much she longed for him. She's the kid just outside the candy store, nose pressed to that glass while some other kid gets to take home the biggest candy, the one she wants the most. _Some kid with a stupid accent._

Barney's in his best form, suited up and sparkling, dazzling the others with a tale about some girl from before, rating her on his Stinson scale of awesome. She remembered that scale well, she'd helped perfect it. The top tier was a Scherbatsky, at least that's what he'd told her. Who knows, maybe it's a Nora now.

Lily was to her left, prodding her gently every time Barney's eyes flitted towards Robin's vicinity. She half expected her to ask "where's the poop" and had prepared the most valid of an argument she could think of. Lily's mouth never opened however, she and Marshall steered the conversation towards baby names, again, and Lily wondered whyMarshall's face fell and Ted and Barney laughed aloud when she suggested Tawny.

"It was in a book I used to read in college! It's a classic name!" Lily said between Barney's giggles and Marshall's look of horror. _Stripper kid nightmare again?_ She asked him with her eyes.

_Big time._ He replied and Lily sighed. That threw that one out of the ring. She looked at Ted, who'd gone silent after his laugh again. He was fiddling with his napkin, his mind elsewhere. She'd ask him what was wrong when they were alone, although she suspected what was up. Shaking her head, she prodded Robin in the side again, trying to get her to slide over a touch, and made a noise in her throat when it was met, like the rest, by an evil look.


	4. Chapter 4 Tuesday

**Ah! my first review! Thank you Drwhofan96! (my other favorite show, i admit it! I've an unhealthy obsession with the doctor, haha) And now, Chapter 4. PS My writing has been a little Robin-centric because they just haven't used her that much, or not well enough to my liking, hmm... ah well, haha.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Tuesday<p>

Robin had to work the late shift again, following some story about some politician and the stupid bimbo in his car who'd been dumb enough to wave to someone photographing them "socializing". That wasn't so bad in itself, it was just being forced to work with Nora, who she'd whispered to her had arranged for the two of them to work together. Robin's sigh had caught in her throat, changed into a snarl, and was quickly covered by a cough. Nora held out the magazine in her hand, in between coffee runs and anchor prepping.

"This one would look so good on you and the girls." She pointed to a picture, the girl in which had a smooth hairdo, a bun at the nape of the neck, swept over the left shoulder with a few strands of hair spilling out. It was bad enough that she had to wear the vivid pink dress Nora had picked out, but now she was dictating hair too? She swallowed her comment, her thoughts roaming to her purse gun and what she'd like to do to Nora's magazine.

"Barney wanted to play laser tag on our honeymoon, can you believe it!" She was sitting on the corner of Robin's desk, covering the many things that made Robin Scherbatsky want to melt into the floor. Barney was recently Nora's favorite topic, and try as hard as she might, Robin never got Nora to pick up on her "Change the Topic" vibes.

WWN was a big network, huge! But how had they managed to put she and Nora's work stations so close. How had they managed to let go of the Robin Sparkles thing (although she kept the jacket in her bottom desk drawer, just in case) but still bothered her Nora-wise?

Of course everyone thought them thick as thieves, the closest of friends. After all, Robin was in Nora's wedding to Robin's "Bro" Barney. The ones who knew of Barney and Robin's past relationship just shook their heads and clucked their tongues against their teeth, not sure whether to feel sorry for Robin, having to give away the one that got away, or for Nora, who'd forever be in the shadow of the one that got away.

Her phone blipped. She picked it up, a text from Ted.

_Dude tell us which socialite was socializing – T-Mose_

_Dude, not gonna happen. Reporter's honor and such. Not until the name's been officially released. – Robin_

_But Robin we've got a drinking game going trying to keep up for this thing. God the news is boring. It needs strippers. – T-Mose_

_We? Is Marshall there? – Robin_

_Yeah, He said to tell you the light in the bathroom is out, but don't panic. I'm not sure why. – T-Mose_

_Its an idiot Minnesota thing. Is… _She started to ask if Barney was there, but changed her mind and put the phone down, cancelling the last text. Nora was flipping through the magazine again, humming while Robin stared at her.

_She wants kids! Kids and the whole marriage thing…_ Robin said in her mind, looking at Nora's enigmatic smile. _She's a total Moseby. How did Barney get stung… and by her._

Nora was talking animatedly to the anchor now, briefing him on the latest update so he'd be prepared when the go on air and they handed him the written form of what she'd just said. They laughed, sharing a joke and a smile. The anchor took her hand and commented on her ring. Mouth dropped when they realized how soon they'd gotten engaged, marrying the next week. Same old comment about real, true love while Nora basked in the warmth of their congratulations...

Robin blew a barely audible raspberry their way, before turning again to her high lighter and the page in front of her. Nora was on her way back over, a smile on her face. _God I hate your face right now_... Robin sighed. Sure she was friends with her. Hell, she and Nora clicked right away when they met. Had Ted been single, she'd have set Nora up to meet him.

But Ted wasn't, and Barney fell for her, hard. The dull ache in her chest started again, and sharpened as Nora pulled a highlighter out of the cup on her desk and joined Robin in her skimming. Even from the side she was pretty, no wonder Barney...

Barney... She wanted him so bad her eyelashes hurt from the strain of it. She wished so bad that they had worked out, that they never split. She wouldn't have gotten with that asshole Don. No, not a complete asshole. She'd have done the same thing he did a little while back. Still a stupid jerkface though.

But then Don had showed her what she'd had in Barney. A loyal friend, a kindred spirit, a fellow purveyor of awesome. They'd been fine, great together until Lily made them define it. It lost some of the thrill then, and then somewhere along the way, they'd started trying to be Lily and Marshall. They were together and happy, so they figured that was how they should act. Even the couple's nights, they enjoyed them because it was expected.

And then the sex. It was never bad, always fantastic, just started to get routine. Always in the bedroom after a while, and no matter what toys and surprises were in store, the rope swing, the maple syrup, even the japanese reverse double ankle chin lock with the Broadway Billfold twist, nothing changed it. They both craved excitement. She'd been looking forward to the day they'd have been banned from the Smithsonian.

But then he changed, they both did. Relationship equated boring, and with their buffer down due to labeling, they went with it. They never discussed it, talking wasn't their way. So it fell apart.

But to see him succeeding, with Nora not herself. And this one is for keeps... Is this how he felt when Don was there? She hoped not. When ever smile of Nora's fills her with disdain and every time her ring catches the light, her heart dies a little. Oh god she hopes not.

* * *

><p>"And then you walk me down the aisle dad." Barney said. Gerome looked incredulously at his son.<p>

"Barney, you realize that I'm the father of the GROOM right?"

"Yes of course. Father of the Awesome. Ooo Ooo! Harebinger of the Awesome! We've got to get that on your suit!"

"No Barney what I'm trying to say is that the bride gets walked down the aisle. By HER father."

"Heh, please." Gerome fell silent, sure that it wasn't a valid argument point but not sure what to say to it.

"So Barney." Ted called from the pew closest the the front of the church. Barney had brought them out to look at it, and was giving them a quick walkthrough. The wedding rehearsal was on Thursday, the wedding itself on Saturday. "Have you decided where you guys are living?"

"We're going to find an apartment after the honeymoon. I can't dispose of my lair so easily." He laughed. "God, the panties alone would take forever to clean out of the closet."

"Panties?" Ted was answered with a wink. "Oh Gross."

"It's a natural thing Ted. Plus, you never know when you need to know what the trend for panties in August of '09 was. Thongs versus French cut was an excruciating debate."

"What was the debate?"

"Which looked better draped over my headboard. Come on Dad."

"Good one Barney." Gerome laughed and slapped Barney's hand, then caught the look of the preacher who'd just joined them. "I'm sorry father." He dropped his head.

"You should be." The preacher peered over his glasses. "All of you should."

"What did I do!" Ted burst out. The preacher just shook his head.

"Nasty nasty boys." He picked up a bible from the pulpit and walked off. "Oh, Mr. Stinsin we need your vows."

"They haven't been written yet, but don't worry, they're going to be legen- wait for it, cause it rhymes with Mary and should be just as sacred, -dary!" The preacher rolled his eyes and left them. Gerome turned to Barney.

"So it is alright it if I bring Gj and my wife to the wedding?"

"Dad you guys are family."

"How about Karly?"

"Defenitly, oh one thing though." He turned to Ted. "Ted don't sleep with my sister."

"Don't worry." Ted said bemusedly, watching the look of shock cross Gerome's face. "Farthest thing from my mind."


	5. Chapter 5 Wednesday

Chapter 5 – Wednesday

Barney flicked his hand out and back, the spark flew from one hand to the other and disappeared. The kid in front of him gasped in awe, and then clapped loudly.

"Barney you'd make a surprisingly good dad." Lily said, watching him ruffle the kid's hair.

"Now come back when you're old enough to appreciate boobs and I'll teach it to you."

"And now I take it back." She said, the same smile plastered on her face with the same happy tone. She and Barney were sitting out on the stoop, waiting for Marshall and Ted. Robin was passed out after being up all night in the studio, and had declined joining them.

"Hey Barney…" Lily said it softly, working out her wording in her head. Barney looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you getting married?" Lily forced it out, it was the first time anyone had asked him why, and it actually took him by surprise a little.

"Because its time to grow up." He said, grinning.

"It's time to?" Lily gave him a confused look.

"Yeah it's like a big challenge. And you know me." He scratched his chin.

"So its because its time to grow up, and it's a challenge…" Her words were slow and meticulous. "But… what about Nora?"

"Huh, what about her?" He could almost see the gears in her head whirring.

"It's the love thing right, the can't live without you part, perfect fit and all of that?" She twirled her ring as she smoke, thinking about Marshall and the perfect set they were.

"Huh? Oh yeah, definitely." He smiled and stood up. "Damnit, forgot something at GNB Lily, I'll meet you guys there." He stood up and took a few steps carefully, fighting the urge to run until he got out of her sight, and then taking off. Hailing a taxi, he took it to the cigar bar, hoping the mixture of smoke, scotch, and suits would calm his nerves.

He settled into his regular chair, forcing himself not to remember when Robin had sat across from him on their Bro date, and then again on their real dates. God she'd been so hot when she'd suited up. He sat back, inhaling deeply the smoke and the atmosphere.

He was making a weird choice, he knew, but that was how he was. Impulsive, daring, rushing headlong where others would tread carefully. His choice was one that would save 3 people, the main one being Robin, as usual. It was always Robin. He didn't want her to have to worry about him anymore. He knew that was behind the looks she'd give him, her pushing him towards Nora.

He missed her, bad. Robin was a bro and a lady. His favorite girl. God his best friend even, as far as he could say without stepping on the territory he'd reserved for Ted. He exhaled, watching the smoke escape his mouth and trail to the ceiling, joining with the other wisps up there. Wisps that spoke of broken promises, powerful mergers, congratulations and, if you looked hard enough, heartbreak. Or maybe that was just to his mind.

But why was he getting married. There was that, of course, and Nora wasn't bad at all, the boobs, definitely two and definitely awesome. Love? He doesn't know. It feels like it, or is that just what he's telling himself? Situation wise, he's not sure. Can't clear his head enough to think straight. As if a parade of images, people and places, circling his head to the tune of "Let's go to the Mall".

He closed his eyes, laying his head back against the top of his chair. Someone came over and placed another scotch on the end table next to him, picking up his empty glass. He held a sigh, letting it escape as a quiet groan.

"Oh Scherbatsky…" He breathed it more than said it.

"Damnit Barney how did you see me?" He sprang up, noticing Robin in the chair across from him, his empty glass in her hands.

"Um… sixth sense." He said, reaching for his new glass. "When in the presence of awesome my Barney Sense tingles."

"Barney Sense?"

"Its like spidey sense, only awesomer." He gave himself an inward pat on the back while Robin rolled her eyes.

"You were looking barn door, admit it." He ached at the sound of her, the silly nickname.

"Whatever sparkles, respect the senses."

"Right Swarley." She put down his empty glass and picked up her own almost empty one. He looked at the amount of liquid, questioning how long she'd actually been sitting there. Long enough to notice his glass and get him another, at least.

"So, what brings you here Scherbatsky?"

* * *

><p>What did bring her here? She was hoping he'd be here, the long and short of it. Then she'd arrived, and he was there, and she wasn't sure what to do next.<p>

She'd woken up only an hour before, glad for the sleep she'd finally had. Less glad for the dreams that the sleep had brought her. Dreams in which Nora had Barney on a string, dangling him out of her reach as if she were teasing a cat. Robin didn't know whether she was rested or not, just that sleep wasn't in the equation anymore.

So she'd awoken with Barney on her mind, which wasn't really outside the ordinary. What was strange was the new pang in her chest. One that bordered on acceptance. She couldn't have blown through the other stages, could she have? There was still too much anger that she wanted to give, that she needed to throw at someone.

But under that pang, she knew it had to be false acceptance. Her heart rate still increased when she saw him, she was still fighting the urge to put her hand on his knee, even to just look at him, no words needed. Why was it that she always found exactly what she wanted exactly too late?

"I… wanted to see if they got in their new shipments yet." She held her hands back so Barney wouldn't notice that she didn't have a cigar in her fingers. He nodded, watching the way her hair spilled back over as she tucked it behind her ear. She wasn't usually this quiet, could usually answer Barney. Her brain was misfiring. What do you say to a guy who's about to marry someone else?

She could almost see the pity in his eyes. Her face was hot, her cheeks were burning, her heart was hammering. Damn him for being him. Damn him for being Barney. She stood, downing the rest of her scotch.

"Heading out already?" Was that a catch in his voice or was he just glad she was going.

"Yeah, I've got to… head back to WWN…"

"Oh, I'll go with you, I want to meet Nora. She's picking up her"

"Did I say WWN? I meant to McLaren's to meet Lily and Ted and… Marshall." She had over done her sentence, surely he saw right through her now. He was staring at her like that, she felt so exposed, so naked to his eyes.

"Oh." He was silent, almost upset, almost. "Then I'll catch you tomorrow Scherbatsky."

"Definitely." She smiled and walked out of the bar, before sprinting down the street.

She stopped for a pack of cigarettes, and blew through half the pack before she got to MacLaren's. She pushed through the door and the crowd at the bar, and froze in place.

"No…" Her heart sunk. Nora was at the table, in her spot next to Lily. Marshall was laughing at her antics. She had a napkin on her head, hands clawed as she lashed out at the air, yelling Dress! Groom! Flowers!

"Bridezilla!" Marshall laughed.

"I don't think she's supposed to talk." Ted said.

"Yeah, but, its impromptu charades! The real rules don't count!" Marshall yelled, grinning. Lily rolled her eyes, and, spotting Robin, started to wave her over. She didn't notice how Robin's face had fallen, how her eyes were shining with the promise of tears. She only saw how she ran out.

"What's up with Robin?" She asked Ted. He followed her gaze to Robin's retreating back.

"Not sure, sick?" He said, before turning his gaze back to the glass in front of him.

"Ok… well, what's up with you?" She said, finally noting his silence. Marshall touched her knee under the table and whispered across the table at her.

"Lily, let it go." She gave him a confused look, but obliged him with silence, leaving Ted to stew in his own thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6 Thursday Afternoon

**Ok, I got a PM asking about the banned from the Smithsonian thing. It was a reference to Barney's list of vehicles you can have sex in/on, and the whole "For the last one you'll have to break into the Smithsonian" part, (Apollo 11 space capsule) **

**Ps – thanks so much to vicjorious96 and georgie dumas for their reviews, and for you guys favoriting and alerting. Reviews are always welcome **

**Topaz-B**

Chapter 6 – Thursday Afternoon

The church was quiet as Barney and James sat in the front row, prepping for the rehearsal. They were the only two in suits, the rest mulling about in jeans and t-shirts, sundresses and sandals. They were awaiting Nora, who was still at work following a story. Robin was in the church with them, having been spared the extra shift.

She was sitting with Lily next to her, who was almost vibrating with wedding excitement. Barney's eyes kept drifting back their way, before snapping them back frontwards. James was watching him out of the corner of his eye, but not commenting. James was typing a text on his phone, and watching Barney's ever hopeful eyes.

"When are we getting started baby bro?" He stuck the phone back in his pocket. "Tom's getting lonely and Eli is going to have to go to bed soon."

"Um…" Barney pulled his phone out and dialed Nora, getting her voicemail again. "Still no answer."

"Excuse me, Mr. Stinson, but we need to get started." The same preacher from before came over, tapping his watch.

"But, the bride isn't here."

"Can't someone fill in?"

"Um… ok… Hey Lily." The last part was a yell. She looked up.

"Yeah Barney?"

"Can you fill in for Nora?" A grin broke out on her face and she started to stand.

"No!" Marshall yelled out, coming over to stand by Barney. "No way Barney, not going to happen."

"Baby its just a rehearsal." Lily smiled. "But its so cute that you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous! I just don't think it should happen. He'll try to use it as a weird way to see your boobs."

"No he won't."

"Who me?" Barney said at the same time. "Really Marshall? Frankly I'm shocked that you'd think such a thing about me."

"…Point taken."

"Aw bro, I only wanted to look at them, take pictures and add them to my personal book of boobs."

"Why do you have a book of… Oh Barney that's disgusting!" Lily's face moved from wonder to disgust.

"What?"

"God why do I spend time with you."

"What are you talking about? I'm a joy to be around." Barney winked. Lily shook her head and sat back down.

"Dude can I look at the boob book?" Marshall said quietly over his shoulder.

"Definitely." Barney said.

"No." Lily yelled at the same time.

"Damn it…" Marshall turned back to stand by Ted.

"Hey, Robin can do it." Lily piped up again. Robin's eyes widened and she turned to shoot an evil look at Lily. Lily didn't see it, she was too busy smiling at Barney.

"Um… I guess…" Barney said it slowly. "Scherbatsky, you in?"

"Um…" Robin looked up, a weird look of panic and excitement in her eyes. "Sure." Lily stood.

"And I'll take Robin's place." She said, coming out into the aisle before rushing to the back of the church along with the other two girls. Robin followed them slowly, torn between looking back at Barney and holding the tears back.

* * *

><p>Robin held her breath as the preacher paced them through the steps. She'd survived the walk up the aisle , barely, and was now holding hands with Barney and facing him while the preacher gave them the abridged version of the ceremony.<p>

"And yada yada, anyone have any reasons blah blah blah…" He flipped through his bible, here's where the reading is, and then the song." _Good, keep rushing…_ She was getting light headed, and it was all she could do to keep her hands from shaking. Barney wasn't looking at her, his eyes concentrating instead on the preacher. Maybe his hands were gripping hers too tightly, or maybe it was her imagination.

"And blah blah blah…" The preacher had skipped ahead again. "Then I declare you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Barney turned his head and looked at her, and she felt the lump in her throat grow bigger. The look on his face, was he about to kiss her? Those blue eyes… Robin swallowed.

Nora ran up the church steps, hoping they were still there. Barney didn't answer his phone, so she wasn't sure. She pushed open the doors and ran in. She skidded to a stop in front of the doorway, and looked up the aisle to where Barney and Robin stood, staring into each other's eyes, both slightly leaning towards the other. Confusion filled her face.

The preacher snapped his bible shut, and the three of them snapped out of their daydream. Robin dropped Barney's hands in shock as Nora strode up the aisle, a smile on her face as she took Barney's arm and spoke.

"So glad you could fill in Robin." She said before turning to the preacher to apologize. Robin caught Barney's eye over Nora's head, and was confused by the look in them before he turned them away.


	7. Chapter 7 Thursday Night

**Yes yes, I know the last one was short. It's because it's a 2 parter. Hope you guys enjoy part 2. Thank you scissorhands101 for your review, and again to vocjorious96****. I may get the next chapter out tonight too.**

Chapter 7 – Thursday evening

Barney looked at the people sitting at the table, consumed by the thoughts in his head. Could he even explain how he felt looking into Robin's eyes? How badly he wanted to kiss her? But then… seeing that fierce resolve of hers all pointing him towards Nora. She'd dropped his hands so fast, was it all just in his head?

The others were enjoying the rehearsal dinner, the usual barrage of toasts and good cheer. He knew his part by now. Just smile and nod, let Nora answer everything, don't look at Robin. He just had to go through the motions. The others knew their role by now. Cheers and sighs, smiles and nods. A well oiled machine. An audience to their play. Marriage for the eyes and entertainment for all.

The attention of it sickened him. Him! Barney Stinson! He didn't want the attention it was bringing. His eyes fell to his plate and the half eaten meal on it. The only ones quieter than himself were Ted and Robin.

Robin… sandwiched there between Lily and Ted. He let his eyes drift up from his plate. Was she upset or was she smiling? Was it just the lights or was she pale. He wanted to ask her, but then Nora's eyes would turn hard and cold like after the rehearsal. Would he have to give up his best friend just to achieve what she'd deemed best for him?

He reached for his glass. Emptied it again. The scotch tasted like water, missing its usual burn. Or was it that the burning his chest was doing was enough of a burn. Nora lifted her glass, pulling him to stand next to her. It was weird. The moment was definitely supposed to be awesome, he was sure. But then his eyes landed on Robin, and he was sure she could see through his fake smile. Sure she could see the cracks in his armor. Sure that in his eyes she'd see the question he'd been holding, keeping it from slipping out of his mouth like his last breath.

* * *

><p>Robin felt Lily's eyes on her as she looked back into Barney's. He was staring right at her. <em>Yes Barney, yes I see all the good you've done.<em> Goddamn it all. Barney, why did you have to bounce back like that? Why didn't he just… damn it.

She reached for her glass, sharing the toast automatically, yelling hear hear with the rest of them. It bought back memories of she and Barney's little toasts. Lying out on a balcony next to him, one arm still tied to the bedpost, the other holding a glass aloft. Barney lying next to her, his tie still on for some reason, the rest of his clothes abandoned to the floor (except, of course, the suit). He'd had one arm looped around her, the other clinking the glass in his hand against hers. Nothing but the sky above them and no one but each other to answer to.

Lily reached under the table, patting her knee. Robin smiled at her, holding the glass up as yet another toast was said.

"Are you ok?" Lily's words were whispered as the rest cheered and drank. Robin, her drink held aloft, turned to face her.

"Fine." She said, cursing the single tear that told a different story as it fell from her eye.

* * *

><p>Ted drank from his glass. It was what, his 8th? Who was counting anymore? He drinks a few more, he and Robin can share a cab home, who cares how drunk he is.<p>

He's watching the marriage train pass him by again. Barney, out of everyone, married before him. Its more than he can take. He drinks again, does a shot with Robin, tips his glass at Barney. Is it just him or is Barney not smiling as much as he'd have thought he'd be. Robin holds out another shot, and they go again. Why is she drinking so much? He'd pretty sure its just him whose miserable.

Robin's leaning on his arm now, humming "Sandcastles in the Sand" under her breath. Her hair smells so nice. Did it always smell this nice? He reaches over to tap Lily, and did she lean up to press her boobs against his arm? His head isn't too clear.

He looks at Nora. She's almost glowing with her giant grin and incessant laughing. Her ring is sparkling in the light, and she knows it's her time to shine. God he wants that feeling. Is she out there anywhere? Everyone keeps saying she's coming, have patience, but can he really?

And now Robin's tapping his knee in time to the humming. Lily's patting Robin's face and calling for a glass of water, but Robin waves it away. He likes the look in her eyes, but he doesn't know why. It's somewhere between disappointment and drunk, in the middle of horny. He doesn't know why but he thinks he should concentrate on them.

The wedding party wants to take photos, so he and Robin should stand. Ted makes it up, moves towards the rest. Robin stands up, takes a step, wavers, and falls.

Ted pushed the door open, Robin draped over his arm and laughing. She was still singing, and Lily had confiscated her purse guns just in case. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, watching the light from the window hit her eyes, then the highlights in her hair. He reaches up to brush it behind her ear, and misses, cupping her cheek instead. She sighs, pressing her face into his hand. He lets his other hand drift up and pulls her towards him.

The kiss is fast and fevered. He pulls her tightly against him, his lips trailing along her neck. He slides his hands down her sides, cupping her ass as her arms encircle his neck.

She pulls him closer, and moves backwards towards the couch. They fall over the arm, a flurry of arms and hands. His lips are hot on her cool flesh, her hands stroking his arms, his chest, making his skin tingle. His lips snaked a trail of fire down her neck to her chest, his hands sliding beneath her shirt and upwards.

They tumble off the couch while he fumbles for his zipper, pushing her skirt up above her hips. Robin moaned beneath him, her hands all over him. He pulls her beneath him, kissing her again as he enters her. They gasp in unison, her eyes close as he rocks back and forth. She bites her lips as her body core turns molten, her orgasm starts to shake her as a single word escapes her lips.

"Barney…"


	8. Chapter 8 Friday Morning

**I'm breaking these down a bit more. It's the day before the wedding so this'll be broken into two, maybe 3 chapters. ****getting down to the crunch! Anyone thinks they know the ending yet?**

Chapter 8 – Friday

Ted woke up on the floor between the coffee table and the couch. He rubbed his head, subconsciously planning for a gravy breakfast and glad his class didn't start until 11 today. He checked the clock. 9:15. He rolled over and stood up, tripping over Robin's clutch and bashing his knee on the coffee table.

"Damnit!" He cursed and rubbed his knee. "Robin! Oh… Robin…" His head filled with sudden recognition, he shook off what he could of his hangover. Picking up the purse, he went and knocked on Robin's bedroom door.

"Hey… Robin. You in?" No answer. He knocked again. "Hey, Scherbatsky." He tried the knob, it was open. Pushing it slowly, he called out again.

The room was empty, sans for her clothes from the previous night abandoned on the bed. There was a note on the bed table. _Got called in to work early. Home later. _He held the purse in his hands and sank on the bed, his confusion of the prior night swimming through his head.

* * *

><p>Robin was on the subway, having called in to work sick. She couldn't face Nora, not today. Not when she'd had Barney's name on her lips, could almost feel his fingers on her. Not when she'd wished so hard it had been him he'd woken up next instead of Ted. She decided to go to pick up her bridesmaid's dress. She'd left it at her tailors as long as she could, but it was time to get it.<p>

She'd never figured out why Nora had picked her. She said because she'd gotten she and Barney together, but she wasn't sure. She was sure it was to torture her. Nora knew Robin had been Barney's last girlfriend, but would she really torture her like that?

Her stop. She got off and went through the station, heading up the stairs and onto the street. Her tailor was near Barney's. She'd discovered the woman one day waiting for Barney to finish getting fitted for a suit. She was as meticulous as a tailor she'd ever had, and had a habit of fixing the clothes Robin was in if it was sitting wrong on her.

Lucille Faust was her name, and she was the best at what she did. She had Robin's dress hanging up near the door in a dry cleaning bag, the tag with the full price hanging on it. She sighed as Robin entered and pulled out her sewing kit, navy coloured fabrics only, and told Robin to step out of her pants. Robin did as she was told and sat on the stool.

"While you're undressed, try that on again." She pointed at the dress. "Just to make sure it fits well." Lucille couldn't stand the dress, even less that Robin could. _Inferior material and stitching. I'll do what I can._

Robin pulled on the dress, and the usual dread filled her. The usual pain filled her heart. When she wears it for real, it's really the last time she'll see Barney as he is. The last time he'll be Barney, and she'd be Robin, and they'd have some semblance of hope.

Lucille shook her head.

"It looks as good as it's going to be." She sighed. "These are finished." A few stitches and the pants fit perfectly. It was the magic of Lucille.

If only everything else had magic like that.

* * *

><p>Barney sat behind his desk, his Sky Mall catalogue open in front of him. His list of crazy things he knows he doesn't need growing in front of him as he writes them down. His secretary comes by a few times, drops off some paperwork to be signed and picks up what he's signed off on. It was his last day off from work for the next two weeks, and he'd already turned on his answering machine and told the co-workers pretend he wasn't there.<p>

He put the catalogue away, his mind racing and his fingers itching. Was it enough for him? Nora seemed what was best, and she was handpicked by Robin… There was Robin's name again. Couldn't he go 5 minutes without thinking about her? He pulled a drawer open and a bottle of scotch out, then decided against it and slammed the drawer shut again. One of the 12 digital frames lining his desk, all from Sky Mall, flickered a shot past him, and he paused and picked it up.

A slow smile crossed his face. He and Robin during the black tie dinner at the museum. She was holding the penguin, he had on the Pharaoh's headdress, and they were both smiling at the camera. Ted had taken the picture for them, before he disappeared off to dance with Zoey.

He paused the frame, and stopped to stroke it lightly, enjoying the way the light played in Robin's eyes, the smile on her face as she held the champagne flute to the penguin's beak. Truth be told, he was staring at her in the picture, not the camera. She had him stars truck. That was the Robin he loved, the exciting, spontaneous Robin.

He was still staring at the picture, smiling at it, so wrapped up he didn't see Robin approach his door. Didn't notice her opening it. Didn't see her eyes when she saw him staring at the frame, sure that Nora was in it. She had the bridesmaids dress folded over her arms, and it was all she could do not to throw it to the floor.

She left, the door slamming behind her. That brought him out of it. Sure that it was his secretary, he searched his desk for any new forms, confused to find none. Pushing his intercom, he asked if she'd brought anything in.

"No Mr. Stinson, but your friend was here, the girl with the dark hair."

"Nora?" He said, picking up the papers again.

"No sir, the other one who lunches with you sometimes."

"Robin…" He threw the papers down and ran for the door then down the hall. She had been here? And he didn't see her? He ran for the elevators.

* * *

><p>Robin's heart was located somewhere by her feet, and she was stomping heavily on it. She knew she shouldn't be hurting like this, but she was. The elevator door closed, and she settled in between two of Barney's co-workers, talking, of course, about his wedding the next day.<p>

"That Bitish girl he's got, she's a real looker."

"I don't know, I kind of like the last one better." Her heart thumped.

"The blonde one?"

"No idiot, she was just stalking him. That… Anna… Abby… Atta… I don't know her names still at security though. I mean that one with the ass and the" He noticed Robin, finally. "Oh… um… hey."

"Hi." Her voice was quiet. The door finally opened and she was the first to exit the lobby.

* * *

><p>Barney skidded out of the elevator, his eyes searching the faces. There! Her back disappearing into the crowd. He ran after her as quick as he could, pushing and fighting the people surrounding him. Yelling her name didn't help, she couldn't hear him above everyone. He chased her through the lobby, but by the time he got to the door, she was gone, lost in one of the many taxis swarming the street. He stopped, his heart pounding in his chest. He wasn't winded, but… his heart still raced in his chest. He could only think about where she was, how close she'd been, and how fast she'd disappeared from right in front of him.<p>

"Robin…"


	9. Chapter 9 Friday Afternoon

**I love my reviewers so much! Thanks to scissorhands101 and vicjorious96. You guys rock! Going to try and get out the next chapter tonight while my idea is still fresh in my head. Heading towards the grand finale! Only a few chapters left!**

Chapter 9 – Friday Afternoon

Barney sat back down at his desk, forcing the aura of defeat that threatened to encompass him to disperse. Maybe it was for the best. He didn't know what had taken him over, why he ran out after Robin like that. Who knows? He didn't even notice the door opening. A smirk crossed his face. Now she'd really question his Barney senses. The smirk turned into a laugh, just as his door was pushed open again.

"Good to see you in a good mood." Nora came over and kissed his forehead. Barney held the smile on his face, but was temporarily uneasy. Would he have run out like that after Nora? He pushed the thought aside as she sat on the edge of the desk. Realizing that the frame was still frozen on he and Robin, he lifted his legs and placed them on top of the desk, kicking it onto the floor in the process.

"I came to invite you to lunch.". Nora tapped her nails on her knee as she talked, a steady pulse. He looked at her.

"I thought it was bad luck and all that British crap."

"British crap?". Nora looked at him, and then laughed. "You're a very opinionated man Mr. Stinson."

"It's what makes me so awesome." He said, his heart ripping in two as he looked at the smile he wished was someone else's. He stood and joined her, heading towards the GNB cafeteria. A few of the guys waved at her, made a few 'the boss's wife' cracks. She smiled, glowing under the praise. Barney shriveled up under the praise, walking a little ways behind her so that he could pretend that the brunette head didn't belong to British woman humming under her breath. Instead, it was a Canadian ex-popstar, a song on her lips and the stars in her eyes.

"Robin…" He sighed it louder than he thought. Nora's head snapped up and she looked over her shoulder back at him.

"What?"

"I said Baskin Robbins. As in, should we go for ice cream?" He was quick with his answer. She smiled and accepted it, and agreed to the ice cream. Barney gave a sigh of relief and fell into step behind her once again.

* * *

><p>Ted had made it through his class somehow. Let the students run the discussion while he 'listened' (more like dozed off when he could). He'd supplied a few 'talking points' whenever he woke up, and before falling asleep, the same thoughts ran through his head.<p>

Was Robin the one? Was he letting her slip away too easily? What was it that she yelled out last night? He didn't know. It wasn't important at the time, still isn't. He'd called her job to speak to her, and she was out sick. Her cell phone was off, ringing straight to voicemail. He'd left her a few messages, just a general "Hey Robin, call me back." Nothing panicky, just enough to let her know he's worried.

After his few classes, he headed to the cafeteria, grabbing a cup of weak coffee and a stale bagel. Students were clustered about talking and laughing. Couples were holding hands, smiling and flirting.

He hated them, those happy pairs sitting on the seats and floors. They had no right to flaunt their togetherness in front of him like that. He took a drink of his coffee, and almost spit it out.

"Disgusting." He made a face at the cup and reached for the sugar on the counter in front of him. A girl reached under his arm and snatched it before he could grab it.

"Sorry dude." She yelled behind her, heading to her table. The three girls sitting there waved at him apologetically, before returning to their conversation. He huffed and left his coffee on the counter with the bagel balanced on top. Women just weren't on his side today.

* * *

><p>Robin was sitting out on the roof, another pack of cigarettes on the floor by her feet. She'd stopped for a beer down at MacLaren's, but had abandoned it on the counter, her thirst disappearing as she remembered Nora sitting over in her booth, with her friends, marrying her Barney. <em>My Barney… when did I get so possessive? <em>She lit another cigarette, took a deep drag and blew it up towards the stars.

She'd dropped the dress down in her room, next to the previous night's outfit. The wedding was tomorrow at 2, but they had to be at the church at 10 for hair, makeup, pictures and general hooray Nora-ness. Thank god she took today off. If she had to spend today with her pre-wedding gushing, and then tomorrow with her actual wedding gushing, she'd go crazy.

Her phone was ringing. Ted. She ignored the call. Lily was next. No doubt Ted had called her about her behavior. She wonders if he told her about their sleeping together. Wonders if he heard her call out Barney. She hopes he didn't make more out of it than it was. It was just sex. Ted was notoriously bad at knowing the difference.

Not like Barney. He knew the difference. That first time they'd had sex, in her apartment after viewing her music video, he'd been so… He waited for her to move, to kiss him. His hands were cautious, testing how far she was going to let him go.

She'd taken over, pulling his suit jacket off, straddling him while she undid his shirt buttons. The tie was flung across the room, the shoes followed. She never knew how the suit pants got folded over the chair, neither of them moved from the couch. His hands sliding up her back, kissing her again as he slid inside of her. His grunts and moans as she twisted her hips on him. He tangled his hands in her hair, bending her head backwards and kissing her neck as her body held him inside, growling with pleasure as she came around him.

But then, the first time they'd had sex when they were together, it was different. His hands had been possessive, his lips exploring, enjoying every inch of her skin. He trailed his fingertips along her sides, down to her thighs while he kissed her behind the ear, trailing his lips along her jaw. Every time she tried to reciprocate, he'd gently push her arms down, her hands aside. _I want you to enjoy this Robin. I want you to remember this moment…_

He'd nuzzled her neck and laid her down, staring into her eyes as he leaned over her, propping himself up on his elbows. She slid her arms under his, holding his back as he kissed her collarbone.

"_I love you Robin…"_ He whispered to her before kissing her again, pulling her beneath him and gently entering her. She moaned, staring up into his eyes as he half-smiled back at her. He leaned down, burying his face in the space between her shoulder and neck, so that his breath was in her ear.

When she orgasmed a tear slid down her cheek. She hadn't known Barney knew how to make love. He admitted he surprised himself, he'd never had sex with feelings involved, but he liked it.

So did she. She liked it so much, she loved Barney's arms around her.

Her phone rang again, She ignored the display this time, too caught up in the tears flooding her eyes and the hurt flooding her heart.


	10. Chapter 10 Friday Night

Chapter 10 – Friday Night

Lily had finally found Robin, and was sitting next to her on the roof. She dropped her chopsticks into the container of Pad Thai by her knee, and reached for the pineapple fried rice, pushing Robin's arms toward the sea of containers that surrounded them.

"Robin, come on sweetie, eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Robin put the chopsticks down again, and Lily forced them back into her hands.

"You always feel better when you eat." Lily reached into another container and took a piece of chicken out, then put it near Robin's mouth. Robin sighed and took the chicken from Lily, chewing it half-heartedly. Lily nodded. It was a start.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." She picked up a container and stabbed the bottom with her chopsticks.

"Robin…" She touched her shoulder. Robin jerked defensively. "Serious I want to know what's up. Is it…" She sighed. She'd promised Marshall she wouldn't delve, but the girl was her best friend. "Is it Ted?"

"Ted? God no." Robin almost laughed.

"I know." Lily said, biting the end of her chopstick. "I just didn't want to say Barney." Robin's heart stopped.

"Why would it be Barney?" She resumed stabbing the bottom of the carton. Lily touched her knee.

"Because I know that it is." She lifted her chopsticks again, pointing the tips at Robin. "BFFs Robin, its my job to know."

"I haven't confirmed nor denied that it's Barney." Robin reached for her pack of cigarettes, now almost empty. Lily pried it gently from her hands.

"But I know that it is." Lily smiled at her. "Robin, seriously, anything you tell me, I won't tell anyone."

"Not even Marshall?"

"Marshall doesn't count, I tell him everything."

"Lily…"

"But, but"

"BFF's honor."

"Damnit…" Lily said, biting her chopstick again. "You've got it. No word, not even to Marshall."

"I'm still in love with Barney."

* * *

><p>Barney watched the clock shift time at MacLaren's. He was in the booth with Marshall and Ted having their official last Hurrah beers. They were an oddly quiet group however. He and Ted were caught up in their own minds while Marshall tried to spark a conversation.<p>

"So I wonder where Lily and Robin are." He said it loudly, the one thing he knew would bring at least Barney to planet Earth. Both Barney and Ted's heads snapped up.

"I haven't seen her since last night." Ted's words were slow. "Robin, that is."

"I haven't spoken to her…" Barney was fiddling with his phone. Marshall looked at both faces and pieced the situation together. He cursed in his mind and wished he had Lily sitting next to him. She'd have some thought on how to handle the situation, but she was dealing with whatever Robin was going through. Of course the two situations were probably hand in hand, maybe.

"Ah. So, um Barney, big day tomorrow."

"What? Oh yeah, its going to be legen…" He trailed off, staring at his knuckles.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, um, nerves." He sighed. "But, true story, whenever I feel nervous I stop and be awesome instead."

"And did it work?"

"Psssssh yeah." Barney forced a smile. Marshall noticed the corners of Barney's mouth stretched too tight, but decided not to comment on it. He looked over at Ted.

"So Ted, how was class today?"

"Some dorky student stole the sugar when I was making my coffee." Ted slid his finger down the trail a drop of condensation had left behind it.

"That sucks."

"Yeah, and I slept through classes. Hangovers suck." He said as he took another swig of his beer. Marshall nodded.

"We'll they definitely don't not suck." Marshall was still watching Barney. He still had the fake smile plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>Ted watched Barney's back as he got up and went to the bathroom. He looked up at Marshall.<p>

"Dude I think I love Robin."

"Ted you'd don't love Robin."

"I do."

"No you don't." Marshall sighed. "Ted you always do this. Something happens and you convince yourself that the girl is perfect for you. You know you and Robin never work out! You NEVER will work out."

"I have to try."

"No you don't Ted, you're just going to cause more harm than help."

"I'm not!"

"Ok Ted, fine, ok." Marshall's volume level was rising, the ire in his voice doubling. "If you think its right, then you make that move, but don't do it until after Barney's wedding." Ted looked up at him. "It wouldn't be fair of you to ruin Barney's day.

Barney was staring in the bathroom mirror when he pulled out his phone again. He unlocked it and brought up the recently called list. How many times had he tried to call Robin? Who knows? He just wanted to hear her voice, her confirmation that he was doing the right thing.

He starts to dial it again, but decides against it, splashes some water on his face. He was Barney Stinson, for God's sakes. When was the last time he'd doubted his next move like this. How many times has he second guessed this wedding, and then second guessed his second guessing? Everyone thinks he's so sure of himself, so smooth, the dashing and awesome, cool and collected Barney Stinson. But why does he feel like Barney Stinson is slipping through his fingers?

How many times has Robin seen the real him? She probably knows that Barney better than he does. All of his important events, she was there. He gets hit by a bus, finding out about his dad, falling in love, it was all her. Robin Scherbatsky.

He picks up his phone again and pockets it, tapping the screen before heading back out into the bar. Ted's left them, and Marshall is sill nursing his beer. Barney takes a seat.

"Hey Marshall, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Not about Lily's boobs though right?"

"Of course not. Although…" Marshall gave him a look above the rim of his Beer Mug. "Kidding bro, kidding."

"What's the question Barn?"

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing."

"Barney, I'll tell you one thing." Marshall took a gulp of his beer. "There's so many reasons why this is bad for you, why it's not going to end well, and a bunch of reasons it will end well. The thing is, I can't tell you what's right and whats wrong. All I can tell you is to listen to this." Marshall poked him in the chest, above his heart. "and everything will be alright." Marshall drained his glass and stood, headed for the bathroom.

"Listen to my this huh…" Barney's hand was draped over his hear, a thoughtful look on his face as he stared at nothing in particular.


	11. Chapter 11 Saturday  Robin

**That you to snowgirl098 and georgie dumas for the reviews! Getting to the crunch. Have had a long busy day today but here's this part, and i'm going to try to have the next chapter up before i go to bed (i hate sleeping on my ideas, haha). Keep the reviews coming guys, you make it all worth it!**

* * *

><p>Robin woke up with a groan, her face stiff and swollen from the night before. How many tears did she cry? How long was she leaning her head on Lily's shoulder? How many times did she try to tell her that she was only kidding, she didn't love Barney, she was just saying it to get a rise out of her. Lily had just nodded and stroked her hair while she cried. She even cried with her once or twice. Lily had put her in bed about 2am, and had left to go home.<p>

She rubbed her eyes and tried to figure out when she'd started crying so much. Cursed at herself for her weakness and promised herself she'd get through today without it. She looked at the clock next to her bed. 9am. Time to get up and moving. At least she didn't have to do her own make up today. All she had to do was force herself to smile. She went to the shower, passing Ted's bedroom door quietly. She's cross that bridge a bit later.

Lily arrived while she was in the shower, and had forced her to wash her face with cold water and a washcloth that had been in the freezer. She was cutting up a cucumber now, all in the name of reducing the puffiness beneath Robin's eyes.

"I'm coming in." Lily yelled out, pushing the bedroom door open. "You put this on your eyes and..." She trailed off. Robin was sitting on the bed in her bra and panties, looking at the bridesmaid's dress, the clothes she'd been pulling on to wear to the church in a heap on her bed.

"Robin..." She went to put her hand on her shoulder.

"Lily don't." Robin said, her voice wavering. "Please don't touch me. If you do... I'm going to fall apart." Lily nodded.

"I understand." She stepped out and closed the door. Robin stood and, stepping over the clothes she'd originally planned to wear, pulled out a sundress. Barney liked those. She could at least wear it as a going away present.

* * *

><p>Lily was walking her into the hotel room that the wedding prep was being done in, her arm wrapped around her waist in support. She sighed. This was going to be a long, horrible day.<p>

Nora grabbed her as she entered.

"Robin! It's so horrible! She's sick."

"Huh?"

"Nancy!"

"Who?"

"The other bridesmaid! She went to Schlagel's Bagel's and she's been throwing up ever since. What do I do?" Her eyes up as they landed on Lily. "You! You're the same size!" She grabbed Lily's hands. "Please fill in! Please.". Lily opened her mouth to answer.

"I..." Robin gripped her hand and squeezed it. Lily squeezed back. "Sure."

"You're a life saver!"

"Cherry?"

"What?"

"Nothing." Nora nodded and walked away to the other girls.

"You're definitely cherry." Robin squeezed Lily against her side. "Because cherry's the best flavor."

* * *

><p>"Your turn in the seat love." Nora's mother tapped Robin on the shoulder. She looked up at her, dazed. She'd spent the last half hour dreaming about Barney and the stuff they did, the things they'd been planning. She'd somehow managed to make the appropriate noises in the conversation around her, somehow kept his name from falling out of his mouth at every breath. Nora was a flurry of excitement, watching the girls get their hair and make up done, oohing and aahing over them all.<p>

"Thanks..." She moved onto the seat. Lily had already been dolled up and was getting her hair styled now. She sat down as the woman pulled out her foundation brush.

"Oh, you're all puffy." She said, blending. "You been crying?" She said it during a lull in the conversation, so everyone looked up to see her.

"No, allergies." Her answer was quick, and it suited everyone but Nora, who caught Lily squeezing Robin's knee. She narrowed her eyes, piecing together what she could, letting watching Lily's lips mouth a sentence including the word Barney do the rest. She crossed her arms and waited her turn.

Robin moved to the hair dressing chair, watching Lily pull on Nancy's dress. She let her mind slip again, to other hotel rooms. Barney's arms around her, her head on his chest, and a smile on her lips. God why was she doing this? Why was she here? She fought the urge to run, crossing her legs and closing her eyes.

Nora was laughing again. She was too happy. Why couldn't she be less happy? Was that selfish of her? Maybe it was selfish of Nora. She just knew she hated everything about the woman right now, stupid accent, stupid smile and all.

* * *

><p>Robin was sitting next to Nora in the limo to the church. It stopped and the girls were piling out when Nora grabbed her arm and made her stop.<p>

"Look Robin, you lost."

"What?" Her heart beat hard.

"You lost, I won." Nora spoke it coldly. "You've got to accept it."

"I don't"

"You do!" Nora leaned in close. "You lost and you have to accept it." She started to leave the limo and Robin gripped her arm back, forcing her to stop.

"Look Nora." She narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what type of 'contest' you think this, but if you want to make it through this in one piece, you won't talk to me like that again.". She released her arm. "Just go get married damn it, and leave me alone." Nora's eyes were wide in surprise as Robin released her and got out of the limo.

* * *

><p>Robin took her cue and headed out behind Lily, clutching the tiny boquet to her chest. Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot. She hated this. left foot, right foot. Walking down the aisle staring at Barney, the precursor to the main attraction behind her. Left fooot, right foot. <em>Fuck…<em> Left foot, right foot. God help her if he looked at him…


	12. Chapter 12 Saturday  Barney

**Ok guys, this is it! Not the final chapter, mind you, but it has the scene that I've had in my head that inspired this whole thing. Snowgirl098, it was semi you about the Robin thing, semi an emotional build up I was thinking about but ultimately couldn't quiet put into words (based on a friend of mine who went through something like this and was crying a lot, which was really out of character for her, and then went out in a blaze of cursing and fisticuffs, lol). Thanks for the quick review, and I may get the next one out tonight as well.**

* * *

><p>Barney woke up in a heap, his head a swirling mess. <em>If I'd have known I was going to wake up like this I'd have kept drinking…<em> He yawned and went to stand up, before flopping back onto his bed.

"It's the big day…" He said it out loud to the air, letting the words fall back at him. His wedding day, His! Barney Stinson getting married, who the hell would've thought it? He sat up, this time staying up. He pulled off the top of his suit-jamas, scratching his chest. How the hell did he get into this…

He huffed a breath and stood, stretching. He still wasn't sure what he was doing, what the right path was. His heart was beating erratically, and he didn't want to slow down to think, not yet. He had too much to do to think. And he was afraid of what that thought would be.

He grabbed a midnight blue suit out of his suit room. _This suit was flown in directly from Italy for me, piece by piece. As soon as the Japanese silk worms made enough to be pieced. _Robin had just stared at him when he told the story.

And there she was again, Robin. He shook his head to clear it. No, no thinking about Robin today. He laid out his suit and grabbed a towel.

"Time to go be awesome."

* * *

><p>Ted and Marshall came over to his apartment, and the three of them headed out to the church. James and Gerome would meet them there, along with the photographer's assistant. Ted was still quiet, and any prodding Barney tried got no answer. Marshall finally got through to him, yelling out that it was Barney's wedding and singing one of his nonsensical songs about it. <em>Barney it's your wedding day. You didn't scare the girl away. Who'd have thought monogamy, would find its way to our Barney. Barney its your wedding day, all the girls in New York are safe.<em>

The church was decorated in the colors Nora chose, a bright pink and a lilac. Just looking at the two colors together made his head swirl. He sank into the back pew, watching people flit back and forth, arranging flowers, tying ribbons, adjusting lighting. _What the hell am I doing._ He thought again, and chased it away. Gerome came and sat down beside him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Barney?" He asked it softly. Barney nodded.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine." He picked up an flower that had dropped from its arrangement, turning it over in his hands.

"Are you sure Barney?" He smiled softly. "I know that, that I wasn't there when you needed me then, but I want to be there for you now…"

"Dad, its fine, I promise." Barney smiled and passed the flower to Gerome. "Believe me."

"Okay Barney." Gerome smiled at him. Barney turned his head, temporarily losing himself in the thoughts that he had promised himself he wouldn't have. James came over and tapped his shoulder.

"Barney, they want us to get ready for pictures." He grinned. "The want to document the awesome that is the Stinsons. Oh, and the wedding party too." Barney smiled back at him.

"Alright Boys." He stood. "Wedding suit up!"

* * *

><p>The photographers assistant set them up around the churchyard, sitting on a bench and beneath a trellis in the garden. They laughed where appropriate, and smiled when needed. They set up a special one of Marshall pretending to hang Barney by his tie, a play on the 'my wife the noose' saying. Ted was pretending to kick the bench out from underneath him while Jams held up his knees. Gerome was just returning from the bathroom when they'd set it up, and ran over in a panic.<p>

"Barney! No! Don't do it!" They'd laughed, and Gerome joined in once they caught him up on the joke.

They entered the church when the photographer's assistant told them the girls were coming. Barney's chest started to tighten, thinking about what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p>He was standing at the front of the church, throwing panicked looks at Ted and Marshall. His mom was in the front row, along with his dad and his family. He looked at them, the nerves numbing and letting him concentrate on his quickened heart beat and the cold sweat running down his back.<p>

The music started and the girls started down the aisle, Lily first. He was confused by her appearance, but didn't say anything, just imagined the look on Marshall's face when he saw her, and then turned to look at him to see it. That look of pure joy… God how he wanted that look to come across his face, wanted to show her that that's what she meant to him.

He turned back. Robin was next, he took his eyes off of her, but the next closest to him was Lily, and he couldn't look at her either. He settled on a spot above the lights on the wall and took a deep breath. The maid of honor was next, and she partially obscured Robin, thank god. He swallowed and turned to watch Nora enter.

* * *

><p>"And now the reading." The preacher said. The ceremony had progressed smoothly thus far, and they had only the reading to get through before the vows, and then it would be over. Shouldn't he feel more excited about this? Shouldn't he be ready to pass out with excitement?<p>

"The reading is taken from Ecclesiastes III, verses 1-8." He cleared his throat. "To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven." Barney let his eyes drift so that he was looking at Robin's feet.

"A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted." His eyes trailed higher up, staring at her knees.

"A time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up." Break down and build up… it echoed in his head as his eyes rose to shoulder level.

"A time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance." He was staring at her chin now, in between crying and laughing.

"A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing." He wanted to embrace her badly. God what was he doing?

"A time to get, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away." He'd cast her away why?

"A time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence, and a time to speak." A time to speak… He was looking in her eyes now, and wondering if she could see what was in them.

"A time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war, and a time of peace." The preacher said a few more words while Barney kept staring at Robin. Nora's eyes were on the preacher, never noticing how limp Barney's hands were in his, how distant he was.

"What has brought you here today, is the challenge. The challenge of a" His ears perked on challenge, but all he could see was Robin.

"I do." Nora smiled and Barney, blinked, confused by how much time had been lost while he'd held Robin's gaze.

"Barney, are you here to ask Nora to be your partner, your lover, your friend and your wife? Do you intend to give her your deepest friendship and love, not only when you are feeling bright and alive, but also when you are feeling down? Do you take this woman whose hands you hold, choosing her alone to be your wedded wife? Will you live with her in the state of true matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health. Will you honor her at all times, and be faithful to her?" The pause was sickening.

"Barney, this is the part when you say yes…" Nora hissed at him. He looked at her.

"Or…" He looked back at Robin. "Or…"


	13. Chapter 13  Saturday Afternoon

**Ok. Couldn't resist posting another one tonight (3:30 AM, wow! So glad tomorrow's sunday). This isn't the last chapter, at least 2 more to go. Yes this one is kind of fluffy, but… bah I couldn't resist. Lol. snowgirl098, I can't believe how fast you're reviewing, and I love it! Thank you! Thank all of you for the reviews, favorites, and the alerts. I'm thankful for every review i receive, so keep them coming.**

**Topaz-b**

* * *

><p>Robin had held Barney's eyes the entire time he'd stared at her, her heart in her throat as she looked into his eyes, pleading with him to see her feelings. She swallowed hard when Nora had told him to say I do, the trickle of terror and heartache sliding down her spine in a burning flow and settling in her stomach. She lowered her eyes to her feet.<p>

But then… "Or…" She looked up at him, heart full of hope as he stared back.

"What do you mean or?" Nora beat her to it. Barney was still staring at Robin. She was torn between running to, or from him.

"I mean this." He stepped towards Robin, making the decision for her, and pulled her to him, pressing his lips on hers. The churched gasped as Robin melted into him, although he though he could hear a cheer coming from his family's pew, and a happy "woo" from Lily.

"Barney!" Nora and Ted yelled it at the same time. Barney didn't hear them, just pulled Robin closer to him.

"Scherbatsky, I don't know how I ever let you go." He whispered it in her ear.

"No problem." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just don't ever do it again."

* * *

><p>Nora was sitting on the steps of the church amid the piles of lace and skirt that was her dress. She wasn't crying, just quietly sitting, watching the clouds stretch across the sky. Barney came out of the church and sat beside her.<p>

"Look Nora, I'm not the best"

"I kind of suspected it you know." She cut him off mid-sentence, leaving him open mouthed and confused.

"You"

"Yeah, from the beginning. When Robin gave you my number and all of the subsequent running around, I thought to myself, this is clearly two people trying to run from each other."

"But then why did you still do all of this?" Barney gestured to the church. Nora smiled.

"Because you were so sure of it, I know it was initially my suggestion, and then you ran with it and I was all for it. Then you kept saying there was no Robin, and it was the life I wanted." Nora sighed and rested her chin on her clasped hands. "And then the hard part was trying to keep you two apart, so that then it would actually be true. And we'd have moved to England"

"Whoa whoa time out. You wanted to move where."

"Does it matter anymore Barney?" Nora smiled again, a slow, sad smile. "I'm just glad you and Robin finally found each other; even though I'll be embarrassed for life at work from now on, damn co-workers."

"Ignore them." Barney stood up. "Anything they say is them being stupid, and anything you ignore, is you being awesome." Nora smiled again.

"Thank you." She stood as well. "Now. I guess I'll go and get my change of clothes out of the limo. I'm already left at the alter girl. I don't want to be walked home in her wedding dress girl as well."

* * *

><p>Ted was sitting in the pew behind Gerome, watching Nora's family and friends leave. He had a strange sense of calm over him. He knew deep down Robin wasn't meant to be his, and was weirdly glad that she and Barney were together again. He got up to stand next to Marshall and Lily.<p>

"Hey Marshall." Marshall looked over at him. "Thanks man… for everything." Marshall just nodded. He looped his arm around Lily's shoulder's and brought her back to his chest, resting his chin on her head.

"She's out there Ted." He whispered it, and Ted only nodded. Robin and Barney came laughing into the church, holding hands and smiling.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stinson, but is there going to be a wedding today?" The preacher came over and tapped him on the shoulder. "I've just got to keep things moving and if there's no…" He trailed off, realizing that Barney wasn't looking at him anymore.

"Robin…" It was said more like a whisper than anything. "I don't want to let you get away again…" All present were staring at the two, and the church had gone dead silent. "Would you"

"Barney…" Robin looked at him, her mouth agape. "I"

"Robin, marry me…" He smiled at her.

"But there's no ring."

"That's easy. Lily can pick one out in 3 seconds flat for you."

"I know the perfect one." Lily chimed in. The crowd laughed.

"And there's no dress."

"You can use this one." Nora emerged from the back, holding out the dress she'd just had on. "I know, I know, its weird. But this dress was made to marry Barney Stinson." She smiled at Robin.

"And, Barney we need a marriage certificate."

"Heh, please." Barney said with a grin. "I can fix that in no time." He took her hands in his. "Just say yes Robin, please."

"I…" She looked up at him, before smiling. "Yes Barney. Of course." Lily gave another cheer in the background. Ted felt his smile freeze on his face. Now it was Barney and Robin getting married. He was at two extremes. Happy and upset. Ecstatic and anxious. _The marriage bus has officially lapped me. _He watched as Barney kissed Robin again.

"Now I really am going to cry again…" Robin said. Barney stopped and put his forehead against hers.

"You know what I do when I'm going to cry?" He slid his hands up and cupped the sides of her face. "I stop, and be awesome instead."

"So is that your advice?"

"No." His eyes searched hers. "You're already awesome enough."


	14. Chapter 14 Saturday  The Wedding

**Hey guys! This is surrounding the clip from the first episode of season six where Marshall and Ted are outside of the church, so I pulled the dialogue from that as best I could (forgive me for anything I heard wrong, haha). tegan-loves-ncis-tiva, scissorhands101 and snowgirl098 thank you so much for your reviews! I'm going to try to get all of this (the last 2 or so chapters) out today and then go to work on my next idea. Ps its a little fluffy again, but what can you expect? 2 more chapters to go.**

**Topaz-b**

* * *

><p>Robin had called Lucille, and she arrived in 20 minutes flat. She climbed out of her car with her 'white silk' sewing kit and her sewing machine. She got right to work and had the dress fixed for her in half an hour. Ted was outside sitting on a bench, finally calmed, except Barney had pulled him aside and asked him to do the wedding toast. Marshall had been going to do the one between him and Nora, but Barney and Marshall agreed, it was Ted who should have the honor of doing one for he and Robin.<p>

"I hope it goes right…" He said it aloud to no one, and smiled at the thought of two of his best friends getting married. He looked up and saw Marshall walking towards him, beers in hands.

* * *

><p>"Ok maybe I'm a little nervous." Ted was still worrying the label of his bottle while he talked to Marshall.<p>

"Dude it's just a wedding toast."

"I know, I just I want it to be great you know. I want this whole day to be great."

"It will be." Lily stuck her head out of the church, and, spotting the two, called out to them.

"Best man, you're being summoned."

"Oh geez, what now." Ted could only imagine. Did Barney and Robin suddenly want to run off to Atlantic City? Did the preacher find the beer?

"Ted seriously relax. Everything's f" He broke his sentence off as it started to rain. "Ok and its raining."

"Yeah you were saying?" Ted called back at him as the two ran for the church. They dropped the bottles into a potted plant by the front door where they could pick them up later to dispose of them. Lily smiled at both of them before shooing them both up to the front of the church.

* * *

><p>Barney was already there, smiling at the both of them when they came up to join them. Ted, standing right behind him, put his hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Good luck Barney." He said it with a genuine smile, finally proud of him for taking this step. Marshall put his own hand on Ted's shoulder and squeezed it softly, before the preacher cued the music and those left in the church, and some who'd just arrived, turned to watch.

Lily was first down the aisle again, this time she couldn't contain the grin on her face as she reached the front. She stopped and hugged Barney, whispered how proud she was, and moved aside for Robin's entrance.

Lucille hand done wonders to the dress. She'd re-stitched the sides and the hem, removing a few of the inner layers of the skirt so that it was more sleek, more Robin. She'd taken what she could of the lace off. It looked like a whole new dress entirely.

Lucille was smoothing the skirt down along her legs, fluffing and fixing what she could. Robin smiled down at her, and fixed the clips in her hair one last time. _No veil?_ Lily had asked her, holding it up. Robin shook her head. _No, I don't want it._ Lucille could fix a dress to be hers and unrecognizable, but another woman's veil was still that. _Think of it as a tradition._ Lily had smiled at the reference to her wedding, and left the veil on the cushion of a chair.

Now Robin was standing to the left of the archway, holding her breath and waiting for her cue. She didn't want a bouquet, didn't want to be holding anything when she made it to the front. She just wanted to get to Barney. The music cued again, and her heart started to beat wildly.

Gerome was on the other side of the archway. He held out his arm and linked hers as they met in the middle, and walked down the aisle in unison.

"Thanks for doing this." Robin smiled at him, tightening her grip on his arms so no one would see her hands doing their nervous dance. Gerome patted her hand.

"It's my pleasure." He hugged her as they made it to the front of the church, and released her to Barney's hand.

* * *

><p>"Who gives this woman in marriage?" The preacher asked. The crowd was silent.<p>

"Ah, we do." Marshall called out. He and Lily raised their hands. Robin laughed and Barney squeezed her hand.

"And who gives this man to be married?"

"His mother and I do." Gerome called out, followed by an ow. "What!" He whispered to his wife. She'd just stepped on his foot.

"You could've just said we do!" She hissed back.

"Are you? Oh fine. Sorry dear." He crossed his arms and leaned back against the pew.

"Will you please face each other and join hands?" The preacher said. Robin and Barney turned to look at each other.

"Barney, will you take this woman, whose hands you hold, choosing her alone to be your wedded wife? Will you live with her in the state of true matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor her at all times, and be faithful to her?" Barney nodded.

"Of course."

"An you, Robin, will you take this man, whose hands you hold, choosing him alone to be your wedded husband? Will you live with him in the state of true matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor him at all times, and be faithful to him?"

"Yes." She smiled up at him, her face matching the pure joy his was emanating onto her. Barney smiled. With Robin it was so easy. It had always been easy. As long as they were themselves, they would make it.

"May I have the rings?"

"Oh, yeah. Got them." Lily said. She stepped forward, pulling at the folds in her dress. "They were just… um… oh yeah." She went over to Marshall, pulled them out of his pocket, and handed them over.

"Thank you." The preached said, pushing the confused look off of his face. He blessed them, and held them out in the palm of his hands. "Barney, please take the ring and repeat after me." Barney took the ring.

"Yeah preacher dude, I've got my own vows to say." Barney smiled down at her.

"Oh, proceed then."

"Robin Scherbatsky. You are the only person in this world, no the universe that is as awesome as me, maybe even more. I have no idea when I started loving you, but it's always been leading me to you. I can't see myself living a single day without knowing you're there with me. I pledge to you my challenge, my promise to love and cherish you from this day forward until forever. Come hell, high water, or museum banning." Robin gave a snort of laughter. "With this ring…" He held it up. "I thee wed." He slid it onto her finger.

"Aww." Lily gave a soft cry and sniffled.

"Robin, please take the ring." The preacher held it out for her to pick up.

"Barney Stinson. If I could go back and tell myself that one day I'd be standing here in a church, in front of all of these people, with you, and that it was the happiest moment of my life, I'd never believe it." Barney gave her a look of fake shock, letting his mouth drop open before grinning at her. "Barney I love you like I'd have never thought I could. You're the excitement I crave, and a marriage to you could never be boring. I pledge to you my promise to love and cherish you from this day until forever." She held up the ring. "With this ring, I thee wed." She slid it onto his finger.

"Aww." Lily cried out again, this time unable to stop herself from crying. Marshall fought the urge to go over and hold her.

"In as much as you, Groom , and you Bride , have consented together in the union of matrimony and you have pledged your faith each to the other in the presence of God and this company, now by the authority vested in me as a minister, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife!" Barney's hand squeezed hers again, and his ring pressed into hers. She was astounded by the thrill it sent through her. Was it really true?

"You may kiss your bride." Barney pulled her close and pressed his lips softly against hers. He pulled away, smiled, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her again as Ted and Marshall cheered.

"Ladies and gentleman, I now present Mrs. Robin and Mr. Barney Stinson." The church crowd stood and cheered as Barney and Robin made their exit. Lily extended her arms and Marshall and Ted each took one, following them out.


	15. Chapter 15 Saturday Reception

**Snowgirl098, I love your review reaction time! Its reviews like yours that make it all worth it, haha. I am suffieciently ashamed! (but is it ok that I'm also ecstatic on top of the shame because you enjoy it so? Lol) Guys, there's one more after this one!**

* * *

><p>The reception was in a hotel's ball room a few streets away, the same hotel the girls had gotten ready in. They took the limo back over. Ted laughing, Marshall trying to calm Lily's happy tears, and Barney and Robin staring into each other's eyes. James had left them after they'd excited the church, telling them he was driving over with Tom and Eli. They promised to wait for them before they entered.<p>

Lily pressed Marshall's handkerchief to her face, and reached in Marshall's pocket for her compact.

"When did you put that in there?" Marshall asked her.

"The same time I put the rings in there."

"When was that?"

"Oh, stop asking questions Marshall." Lily smiled at him. "You're starting to sound silly." She turned to Robin. "Is the make up… oh…" She turned away. Robin and Barney had forgotten the other three were in the limo with them, and Robin had moved to straddle Barney, holding his face in her hands as she kissed him hard. "Ok… and onto less hormonally charged topics…" Lily turned to Ted. "How's the best man speech going?"

"Um…" He held out his hand as if he were holding a glass. "Today, we celebrate the marriage of Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky." He nodded his imaginary glass in their direction. "And that's as far as I've gotten."

"Well… it's a good start…" Lily said supportively. Marshall nodded.

"No it sucks." Ted sighed. "I don't know I'll think of something."

"We know you will." Marshall squeezed Lily's knee. "You did an amazing job on the one for us." Lily nodded. Ted smiled at them both. The limo gave a bump as Robin and Barney fell to the floor. The looked up.

"Oh?" Barney said, starting to pull himself up. "You guys still here?" Robin gave a laugh as she sat up as well, wrapping her right arm around Barney's waist and holding out her left hand, admiring the ring on her hand.

"You guys…" It was almost a whisper. "I'm married…" I'm Mrs. Robin Scherbatsky."

"Stinson." Barney cut in.

"I thought you liked my independence."

"Yeah well Stinson is too awesome a name to pass up."

"Scherbatsky-Stinson." Lily cut in helpfully. "No wait, that's too long."

"Well Robin Stinson rhymes pretty nicely." Marshall jumped in.

"Maybe it should stay Scherbatsky, I stayed Aldrin."

"Stinson!" Barney yelled.

"Guys guys, lets yell about it later." Robin called out. Ted just looked down at his friends, lost in his thoughts with a big grin on his face. Yeah, those were his best friends, and he was so glad they'd found each other.

* * *

><p>They went in, Lily, Marshall, Ted and James a few minutes before Barney and Robin, and took their places at the head table. The crowd quieted, and they all turned to the doors as Mrs. Robin and Mr. Barney Stinson were announced to the room. They entered arm in arm, laughing at a joke Barney had just told about a woman and an invisible man. She was radiant, he was smiling, the whole room cheered and clapped for them.<p>

* * *

><p>Ted stood up, trying to shake away his nerves. The time for his toast had come. He cleared his throat and Lily tapped her knife against her water glass to quiet the room. Shooting her a <em>thanks Lily, not<em> look for the time she'd lost for him to think through what he wanted to say. The crowd looked at him expectantly. He lifted his glass.

"Today, we celebrate the marriage of Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky." He nodded his glass at them. They were holding hands on the table top, and the words suddenly hit him. He smiled at the both of them. "I met them in the same place, MacLaren's pub. Barney claimed me as his friend while I tried to figure out who this crazy guy telling me to put on a suit was. I've seen this man laugh, cry and get angry enough to punch through a wall. He's the scotch drinking, cigar smoking, suit wearing brother I never had." He smiled at Barney.

Robin I met a few years later, this beautiful, driven woman who wasn't afraid to pull out her gun, or to wear a denim jacket and a tutu, and sparkle the night away." The crowd laughed as Robin's cheek's tinted pink. "She's the only one I know who can keep up with Barney's antics, and who happily chooses to join him in them. She's the one who stands by him no matter what." He turned his smile to Robin.

"They tried the couple thing once and didn't get it quite right. The problem was, they never knew how much in love they were. They've been through so much together. Barney, I think she's an even better best friend to you than I am." There were titters through the crowd. "They're not your typical couple. Far from it. They're going to go on and do things, live out loud, make mistakes and probably even get arrested once or twice." Laughs again. Ted smiled at them and the both grinned back, holding his gaze.

"And because of this they're perfect for each other. They've found their perfect match, and I couldn't be happier for them." He held up his glass again. "So to you Robin and Barney, I raise my glass. And all of you, please join me in drinking to the happy couple." There was a moment of silence when the room clapped, and then a resounding crash of applause.

* * *

><p>The band took their places next to the dance floor, doing a quick re-tuning after their pre-reception sound track. Barney held out his hand to Robin as the lights lowered and a spotlight illuminated them. The music began to play as they stepped onto the dance floor and started moving to the soft music.<p>

* * *

><p>The band was taking a break after and hour and a half playing straight. The singer had a drink in her hand and was talking animatedly to the drummer. Ted was at the bar, turning to go to the bathroom. He tripped and stumbled into a girl walking the other way.<p>

"Oh sorry." He said. The girl held up her hands.

"No problem, my fault." She looked at him. A look of astonishment crossed her face. "Oh my god, you're that asshole!"


	16. Chapter 16  Saturday  Finale

**snowgirl098, littleblackneko, and scissorhands101, you guys rock. Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm just fleshing out the details on my next story and I should (hopefully) have it started by the end of the week or so. Also, if you guys have any ideas that you'd like to see me give a try, let me know! Inbox me or leave it in a review.**

**Ps – pushed myself to have this up before tonight's episode so I can fan-fic out on the cliff hanger (unless I've already called it… then onto other ideas). Wish I'd have gotten it up earlier (stupid work).**

**Topaz-b**

**Pps - i miss writing this story already! i'll have to start my next one pretty soon to fill the void.**

**ppps - Written after season 6 finale. i'm hoping i nailed everthing but the lily thing!**

* * *

><p>Ted looked at the woman who'd just called him an asshole.<p>

"Excuse me?"

"You're the asshole!" She laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Emma."

"Ted." He said, taking her outstretched hand. "Now why am I an asshole?"

"You were at this party I was at a few years ago, a St. Patrick's day party. You were loud and you got into that fight. And you almost ran over my friend at one point when you bumped into her. My friends and I have been calling you the asshole ever since." She smiled. Ted didn't know what to make of her, she was all dark hair, eyes, and smile. "Then," She said, bursting into a laugh. "You were in my economics class that one time, god that was funny."

"Ok… first time is valid, but why does me trying to teach the wrong class mean?"

"Oh, you know." She said. "When you left we were all whispering, what an asshole." He looked down at her, noticing the dimple in her left cheek. "Your first class though, right?"

"Yeah was it that obvious?"

"Only to the naked eye." She smiled again. She had the most gorgeous smile.

"But you look too old to be a student." Ted froze. "Oh god that came out wrong."

"Totally." She said, but she laughed again. "I get it though. I'm just going back to finish a degree. Get some more experience under my belt, you know."

"Totally." Ted mirrored her words, staring dumbfounded at her as she continued to talk.

* * *

><p>Emma invited Ted to the stool beside her at the open bar, to continue their conversation. His friends caught up in the flurry of pictures and showcase that was Barney and Robin, he decided they could survive without him for a little while.<p>

He sat next to her, the easy questions fleeing his head as he looked at her.

"Do you ever do more than stare?" Emma said to him after a few minutes of silence. She laughed as he snapped out of it.

"Sorry, I was" he slowed again.

"Of course you did." She laughed. She reached for her drink, and started to tell him about the art class she'd just started.

"Apparently, when you paint a robot instead of a person during a class dedicated to the human body, they get a bit annoyed."

"What? Robots are awesome." Ted laughed, taking a drink of his beer.

"I know right." She was tapping out a rhythm on the table top now.

"Am I boring you?"

"No it's a music thing."

"Music thing?"

"Yeah." She smiled again. "You know. My prophecy is almost complete. My fingers on the pulse." She sang, tapping along to the beat as his mouth dropped open.

"The unicorns?"

"Sure was." She leaned in suddenly. "You have really pretty eyes."

"Thank you." He said. "So what are you doing here."

"Favor for a friend from school. This is her brother's shindig. We're filling in a spot." The band's singer climbed back onstage.

"We're?"

"Yeah didn't I tell you?" She stood and stretched. "I'm in the band."

"Oh cool." Ted said, realizing he hadn't actually looked up on stage.

"Yeah, I play the bass." His mouth dropped open again as she climbed onstage.

* * *

><p>Barney and Robin were holding each other as the headed to the door of the ballroom, smiling and waving at their guests. They'd spent the last half an hour arguing over where to go on the honeymoon, and had come back laughing and counting the bench in the ladies powder room as "One".<p>

They hugged each of their friends closely, Robin giving Lily an extra hard one, and Barney whispering "Thank you" to Marshall. Ted was preoccupied again, but not extremely as Barney and Robin headed out to the limo, asking him to follow.

* * *

><p>"Ted, you're going to have to wingman it alone." Barney said, reaching into the limo. "And so I bestow onto you this, the pocket playbook!" He handed it over. It was a written in Barney's handwriting, already a little dog-eared from where he figured Barney had flipped through a few times. "Its like having your own little piece of awesome in your pocket. And by awesome, I mean me." He held up his hand, and Ted gave him a high five that turned into a hug. "Thank you so much Ted."<p>

"Of course Barney."

"Ok Ted, hug me before I cry." Robin said, holding out her arms. "I'm going to miss living with you." She held him close to her, any leftover feelings from the other night forgotten and fleeting. "I'll take care of Barney now, don't worry."

"Wait worry?" Barney asked as Robin released him. "Why would Ted worry."

"It was supposed to be a touching moment Barney."

"Oh I'll give you a touching moment." He grabbed Robin and pushed her into the limo, closing the door behind him. Ted could've sworn he heard him calling out "number two" as he drove off.

He stood there, watching the limo fade into the distance, a weird mixture of happiness and jealousy filling him. The put his hands in his pocket, and contemplated his next move.

There was a crack of thunder as the clouds opened up for the second time that day. Ted continued standing on the sidewalk, lost in thought.

A flash of yellow above his head, the rain ceasing falling on him, and he looked up to see an umbrella. His gaze went slowly down the pole to the hand that was connected to it. He moved form the hand over to the smile that Emma was giving him.

"Want to hear a weird story?"


End file.
